Save Us
by HannahKitsch
Summary: My name is Hannah Taylor. My parents are Eric & Tami Taylor. I have a younger sister named Julie, and I am dating the love of my life Tim Riggins. What happens when my friends and I get trapped in a bathroom during a fire. Will we get saved in time or will it be to late. This is my seventh fanfic. I do not own any of the characters. All rights go to their owners.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is a Thursday. Why can't it be Friday? This week is going by so slow. My friends and I are ready for it to be Friday because we are cheerleaders. We have been cheerleaders for our school since sixth grade when we could join the cheerleading squad. We have been practicing cheerleading since we were little, but now we can have a squad with just us on it, which is really cool. Of course we have football player boyfriends. A year ago we all started dating our boyfriends around the same time. The football boys, and us cheerleaders are the most popular kids at school. Even though we are popular, we are still nice to everyone who is nice to us. Only a few people at school don't like us, but that's their loss for not getting to know us.

There are seven of us on the squad. There is me, of course, and my name is Hannah Taylor. I am a sophomore, head cheerleader, and my parents work at the school. My dad is the head football coach so football is pretty important in my house. Football is important to most everyone in Dillon, Texas, where we live. Dillon is a tight community where everybody knows everybody. I have lived here my whole life, and I don't plan on leaving. My mom is the principal at the high school although she used to be the counselor, and I have a younger sister her name is Julie. Julie is a freshman she is fifteen years old only one year younger than I am. We don't hang out much because we mostly hang out with our friends and boyfriends, but when we do hang out we get along great most of the time. She is dating Matt Saracen they have been dating since school started which was a month ago. Matt is a sophomore just like all of us cheerleaders. All of us sophomores are sixteen. Matt is a goody two shoes, but I guess that's a good thing since he is dating my sister. He lives with his grandmother because his mom left when he was a baby, and his dad is in the Army he has been Matt's whole life.

While Matt is a goody two shoes my boyfriend Tim Riggins is a party animal, but he is a very good football player. We have been dating since my freshman year. Tim is seventeen like most juniors, and ever since his freshman year he throws parties at his house every time we win a football game which happens almost all the time, but only freshman's through seniors can come. Tim can do whatever he wants because he doesn't have any parents. Tim parents left him when he was little, and they went their separate ways. No one knows what happened to them, but frankly no one cares anymore because they were such horrible people. His only family member is his much older brother named Billy. My parents don't like me dating Tim or even hanging out with him because Tim has a bad reputation, but once you get to know him he is a very good guy. He owns a car garage with Billy where they fix people's cars which they are great at. Billy is a very good brother he supports Tim in the choices he makes, and he goes to every one of Tim's football games. All of us teens usually hangout at Tim's house because there are no rules, or we go to the garage to hang out.

Then there's Jennifer Echolls my best friend we have known each other since we were babies because our parents are best friends they even went to high school together a long time ago. Jennifer helps me with my homework, because I am not really school smart I'm more street smart. She is the smartest kid in school. You can ask her anything and she will know it. She even knows many different languages including sign language which all of us cheerleaders know. Her parents are movie stars so that would make it difficult for her to live a normal life is she didn't live in Dillon. Since, she lives in Dillon everyone respects her and her family's privacy. Jennifer unlike me has an older brother his name is Logan. Logan is a junior, he is a class clown unlike Jennifer who is quiet, calm, and pays attention in class. He also gets in a lot more trouble when Jennifer rarely gets into trouble. Jennifer is dating JD McCoy, and he is also a sophomore. His dad used to be a baseball player, so they are really wealthy, and they live in a really nice huge house. His mom doesn't work because they are so well off. Jennifer's parents adore JD because he loves sports, and Jennifer's family loves sports, but JD knows not to root for the team he likes if Jennifer's parent's don't like that team even though he does. Jennifer doesn't care if he likes different teams than her parents do because she understands that everyone has their own opinions and she loves him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lyla Garrity is another one of my friends. Lyla is very religious, and she goes to church every Sunday like most of the Dillon residents, except I sometimes skip church even though I'm not allowed to because my parents want me to go every time, but sometimes I have things I need to do. On the Sunday's that Tim and I skip church we hang out at his house in his driveway working on his truck. Lyla's mom doesn't work because Lyla's dad owns a car dealership. He helps all us cheerleaders and football players get good deals on cars. He offered me a sweet deal that I took on a black 67 Chevy impala that I am paying on little by little. The only reason I am able to pay on the car is because I have a job working at Applebee's like most teens do in Dillon except for the well of kids like Jennifer, Lyla, and JD whose parent's bought them sports cars. Jennifer has a beautiful blue mustang, Lyla has a spectacular pink mustang convertible, and JD has an amazing red Ferrari. Lyla is unlucky because she has two younger siblings a brother and a sister. They are the wildest kids I have ever seen and they are so bratty unlike Lyla who is really sweet. Lyla is dating Jason Street, he is also a junior like Tim. Jason and Tim are best friends they have been ever since pre-k. Tim stood up for Jason in pre-k ever since then they have been best friends. Lyla's parents love Jason because he is respectful. Jason is a really good, nice guy. He will protect anyone he cares about just like all of us will.

Kendall Gibbs is another member of the squad. She used to be really shy until she joined the squad in sixth grade. She has a dad that takes care of her. Her mom died when she was very young. Her dad is the head NCIS agent in Dillon, he tries very hard to give her a good life while doing everything on his own. Kendall is dating Landry Clarke who is also a sophomore. Landry Clarke is the lead singer and guitarist in his rock band. His band is called Crucifictorious and they practice in his garage. Landry and Matt are best friends and they both work at the Alamo Freeze together. The Alamo Freeze is an ice cream and burger restaurant. It is where people go to get something scrumptious or when they are bored. It is a very popular hangout spot for teens. Landry and Matt often play football outside Matt's house throwing the football through a tire, and sometimes Landry even helps Matt with his homework because he is super smart, and so they can keep their grades up so they can both stay on the football team.

Michaela Sloan is another one of my friends she isn't the brightest person though, but we love her anyway. She will say stupid remarks not realizing it. Michaela doesn't have a mom either she left when Michaela was just a baby. Michaela lives with her grandfather and dad. Michaela's grandfather is Dr. Mark Sloan. He is chief of Internal Medicine at the hospital in Dillon. Michaela's dad is Steve Sloan he is the sheriff for Dillon. He takes him job very serious, so whenever one of us girls or football players get into trouble he will either take us to our parents or he will take us to the police station and we get booked like all the other prisoners and we have to sit in a cell by ourselves, but he usually throws away the booking cards because he doesn't want it to go on our records, but he doesn't know we know that. He also owns a barbeque joint in Dillon called BBQ Bob's. BBQ Bob's has the best barbeque I have ever tasted. My friends and I hang out there sometimes. Steve is a really cool guy when he is not on the job. He is really tough on Michaela's boyfriend though because he also has a bad reputation. He took some steroids last year to improve his football performance even though he didn't need to, but he has quit taking them which is a good thing because drugs are bad. Michaela is dating Bryan "Smash" Williams. Smash is a really good guy once you get to know him. He doesn't live in a very good neighborhood though.

Ashley Booth is another member on the squad. Her dad is the head FBI agent in Dillon, and her mom is an anthropologist. Ashely often gets into trouble because she thinks she can do what she wants whenever she wants, because her mom isn't very strict on parenting even though she is a really good mom. On the other hand, her dad is very strict because he cares about her and her safety. She is dating Jennifer's brother Logan which doesn't make her parents to happy because he is a trouble maker, but she doesn't care because she likes trouble makers.

The last member on the squad is Cassidy Bridges. Cassidy has a mother and a father. Her dad is the head detective in the SVU unit her in Dillon, and her mom is an attorney. Cassidy is dating Luke Cafferty. He is a sophomore, a bull rider, he lives on a farm, and he is a really sweet person. Her parent's love him because he is so sweet to Cassidy and every person he meets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally, it was Friday I was sitting in English class with Jennifer listening to Mr. Fitz talk about "The Scarlet Letter" he was asking students questions to see if we actually read the book which I hadn't because I watched the movie instead, and I read the back of the book. Before he could call on me I raised my hand, and said "sorry to interrupt but may I go to the restroom." He said "yes" because he knew if he didn't say yes he knew I would just give him a sad look then eventually he would let me go. He didn't like to tell kids that they were not allowed to go to the restroom. When I got to the restroom I took out my cell phone and texted all my friends except Jennifer because I knew she was going to come to the restroom. So I texted everyone else to come to the restroom so we could put on makeup, and paint our nails to get ready for the pep-rally and the football game. When they got to the restroom we all pulled out our makeup so we could share them, because we are best friends we didn't worry about using each other's makeup. We all painted our nails blue and gold because that is our school colors. We were putting on our cheerleading uniforms when the fire alarm started going off.

"You don't think there is a real fire do you Hannah?" Michaela asked. "I don't think so, because we have never had a fire here in all these years." I replied. "Yeah, your right I guess I'm worrying about nothing." Michaela said. We finished getting our uniforms on, grabbed our makeup put them back into our makeup bags and put our makeup bags back into our purses. "We should probably go outside and wait will all of the other kids, so no one worries about us." Ashley said. "Hannah if your mom and dad don't see you out there they are going to panic." Jennifer said. "Yeah your probably right". I said.

"Ok, are there any teachers that are missing students that were in class today?" My mom asked the teachers quietly so the other students wouldn't hear this and worry. "Yeah Hannah and Jennifer went to the bathroom to get ready for the pep rally and football game, because I let them go every Friday when we have a football game, and I haven't seen them since." Mr. Fitz replied. Suddenly, all the teachers that were missing cheerleaders said that we never returned to class.

Back in the restroom we all walked to the restroom door and I pushed on it but it didn't budge. We started laughing because we couldn't get the door open, so we thought someone was playing a joke on us. "Hey do you smell smoke?" Kendall asked. "Yeah, I do but someone probably just burnt their popcorn." Michaela said. "Yeah, but if someone burnt their popcorn Michaela we would smell the burnt popcorn, and I don't smell burnt popcorn." I said. "This can't be happening we are stuck in the restroom and there is a fire." Cassidy said worriedly. "Hey why don't we call someone to come get us?" Lyla suggested. "That a good idea Hannah why don't you call your parents because they work here and they can come get us out of here." Jennifer said. "Ok, I will." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello." My dad said. "Dad, the cheerleaders and I are stuck in the restroom we can't get out please help us." I said. "Ok I'm coming, and how did you guys get stuck in the restroom?" My dad asked as he rushed to come save us. Some of the football players heard dad on the phone so they ran back into the school to come save us. When dad hung up the phone he noticed that the football players were behind him. "Guys go back outside I don't want anything to happen to you guys." My dad said sternly. "Coach with all due respect we aren't leaving until we have the girls with us." Tim said respectfully but sternly. My dad knew not to argue with them over this because there was no use they weren't going to listen to him, and there was no time.

When they arrived at the restroom they noticed something out of the ordinary. Someone put a metal bar in the handle of the door that is why we couldn't open the door. "Ladies is everyone ok." My dad asked. "Yes sir." I replied. "Please just get us out of here fast." Ashley said. "Ok." My dad replied. They moved the metal bar and opened the door. You could see the worry on all of their faces. I hugged my dad first, and then I hugged Tim. "Are you ok, are you sure you're ok." They all kept asking us over and over again just to make sure. "Ladies do you know who put the metal bar in the door?" My dad asked. "No, sir." We all replied as we rushed out of the school.

Finally, we heard the sirens of the fire trucks, cop cars, and the ambulances. When we were outside I saw Tyra, Tim's ex-girlfriend with a big smile on her face. I walked up to her by myself and said "what's so funny Tyra." I asked. "Nothing, I just thought it was funny that someone locked you in the restroom when there was a fire." Tyra replied. "You're the one who locked us in the restroom didn't you?" I said. "Yes, but no one will believe you if you tell someone that I did it because they already know you don't like me because I used to date Tim." Tyra said. "You dating Tim before we started dating doesn't bug me what bugs me is you tried to break us up, and you know that we will never break up." I said. "So did you want to hurt everyone our just me?" I asked. "Just you but everyone else was just a bonus." She replied. "Did you get that?" I asked Michaela's dad, Cassidy's dad, and Ashley's dad who stood behind Tyra. "Yes, we sure did. Tyra Collette you are under arrest for putting the cheerleaders and other kid's lives in jeopardy." Michaela's dad said. "You are sure lucky that they are still alive our you would be facing man slaughter chargers as well." Ashley's dad said. "Hannah, I am so going to get you for this." Tyra said. "I would quit while you are ahead Tyra." I said. "No keep going I want to see how many charges she can bring upon herself." Cassidy's dad said. As I watched Tyra get into the police car, I was thinking to myself that everything turned out ok. After, the police car drove away I walked over to my friends and their boyfriends, and told them that Tyra was the one who locked us in the restroom.

Our parents and boyfriends convinced us to go to the hospital, and be checked out to see if we had smoke inhalation damage, but we didn't. The doctors said we were lucky because of how long we spent in the building with the smoke. After, the fire department took care of the building we got to go in the building, and inspect the damage. Luckily, all that was ruined was the science lab.

The last time I saw Tyra was in the courtroom during her trial. The judge gave her seven years in prison. A year for each of the seven of us cheerleaders with four years' probation, a year of community service, and he made her move out of Dillon which is a good thing because I never wanted to see her face ever again because of all the things she did to me in the past and for what she did to my friends.

We were all lucky that day it was a day none of us would ever forget. After, that crazy day we all lived happily ever after with our friends and family. Tim's slogan is Texas Forever, and I guess he is right because none of us ever left Dillon, Texas.


End file.
